A Stormy Night
by The Laughing Archer
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. This shows how Jack Napier The Joker and his fellow Rouges want to destroy Batman after his senseless beating of Edward Nygma. The Riddler Contains Joker/Ivy and Riddler/Catwoman pairings. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A Stormy Night.

Chapter 1: We've got a Joker over here!

Jack Napier was not like the other children as a child, he faced a very isolated, lonely and torturous up-bringing. Jack hated his father, his father was a neglectful, soulless and a merciless person; his father saw no bounds to the path of destruction that he had brought upon, what was back then a very quiet and fragile young boy, Jack. The present day man, now named Joker, still remembered his blurry flashbacks of his countless beatings his father dealt to him.

Although this time for reminiscing brought a smile to his chalk white face. He remembered the fear in his father's eyes as he held the cold end of the barrel to his father's temple. The tears swelled in his father's eyes as he begged for Jack to stop, but Jack was past that, he was sick of the abuse, it did not hurt, no his body was used to it, but something in his head snapped. Something told him to shoot, something told him that he had no other choice, and with his smile spread across his face, Jack's finger pressed on the trigger and the sound of the air fizzing sounded a change in his life. He used to think that his life was one big joke, although he soon came to realise the funny side to his actions *As I said, Jack _really_ hated his father.* After the 'death' of his father, Jack abandoned his life as a shy and misunderstood child and ended up in Gotham City as a bottom-feeder type of thug, who wanted to work his way up in the food chain.

Soon enough Jack had himself in the middle of the Ace Chemicals factory, with no back up; he knew all to well about the 'Rodent' flying around Gotham City and he wanted to call him out. Jack looked through the various parts of rusted machinery that was in his path, there were a number of drums filled with the aluminous green toxic wastage, Jack's head peered into one of the drums, the green glow radiated around him like a warm breeze, he spotted a crowbar beside the drum and dunked it into the waste; instantly the part that was in the liquid started to change its state and in a matter of seconds it had dissolved completely. Suddenly, Jack felt a fist connect with his left temple; it was the Bat. Jack fell to the ground and tried to face the assaulter but the Bat had him by his purple blazer collar and pulled him up.

Jack coughed in his face and laughed; ''I was starting to get worried if you would even show up!''

Batman growled ''Why are you here Napier?'' He threw his right fist straight into Jack's cheekbone.

Jack spat out several teeth and possibly even a lung. ''Come on Bats, show a stranger some manners.'' He grinned, still laughing.

''Don't play games with me Jack.'' Batman held Jack by his hair and pushed his head towards the drum of wastage.

A few beads of sweat rolled down Jack's forehead, onto his nose and dropped into the drum of waste and fizzed. The smell made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up, he shivered violently as he spoke. ''Go on do it then!'' he toyed. ''Show me how dangerous you really are! Do it!'' Jack laughed at the masked hero and spat blood into the drum.

Batman slammed Jack's head off the rim of the metal drum, splitting the top half of his forehead, the crimson red dripped onto his purple suit.

''Damn, I really liked this suit.'' He tutted.

Jack turned round and spotted the half-eroded crowbar lying at his knees; he picked the crowbar up silently, turned and swung for the Bat.

''This is just like hitting a Piñata!'' Jack laughed. He swung once more, aiming for the Bat's skull but was met with disappointment as the Bat caught the crowbar in his hand.

Batman lifted him by his blazer and threw him into the railings, denting it on impact. Jack got up, lifted his fists up and started to shout. ''Common Bats!'' His lips were tainted crimson but even then the blood ran like water down his face. Jack danced around the Bat, throwing a series of punches his way which were ineffective.

''Enough is enough Napier!'' Batman grabbed Jack's head and on one swift movement crashed his head into Napier's skull. The force of the head-but threw Jack Napier over the dented railings, falling into a pit of that vile aluminous green wastage. A harsh fit of laughter echoed as Jack was engulfed in the waste.

A few nights later the pit of chemicals started to boil and change state as one engineer; Mr. Edward Nashton tried to fix the events of the past few nights. While he was walking away, Edward felt like he was being watched and for one who goes with his instinct, he turned around to see one purple trouser leg soaked in that green chemical sliding away from the metal casing. Edward rubbed his tired eyes.

''Hmph.'' Edward sighed. ''It must be getting late.''

''Hehehe….hahaha!'' The laughed echoed throughout the building until there was the sound of a closing door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say Cheese!

Smokey was on his knees, shaking. ''P….please boss jus..t one more chance I'm begging ya!''

''Oh Smokey, dear dear Smokey, you always were one of my favourite hench-men,'' The smiling clown expressed. ''But alas my friend it is time for us to go our separate ways.'' The Joker took out a gun, pointed it at Smokey's head and grinned. ''Now if you will, say cheese!'' Joker pulled the trigger and laughed.

''Can we get somebody to clean this mess up! Common I've guests coming up at 4! Hahahaha!'' Joker spun on his heels, grabbed his purple tail-coat from the coat hanger and his purple hat and exited the room.

The door broke open revealing a number of close friends; Catwoman, Poison Ivy, The Scarecrow and Ra's Al Ghul carrying a rather beaten and bloodied question mark. Jack took off his hat and sighed.

''And what can I do for you my friends?'' Jack smiled.

Ra's stepped up to The Joker and shook his hand. ''My apologies Jack but we have an emergency.'' Ra's raised his hand up, Selena and Pamela dumped the bloodied body on the glass table.

Jack raised his hands and whined. ''Common guys I just had that table cleaned!''

''Jack can you not see? Edward is dying here! Can you not show the slightest hint of sympathy?'' Selena hissed at the laughing man.

''Of course I see you stupid little hair ball!'' Jack exploded, smashing a mirror. ''That bleeding body on my table is my closest friend, don't you understand?''

Suddenly there was a series of coughs, they turned to see a crimson streak on a very much purple domino mask, dotted with question marks. The Riddler slowly lifted his bleeding head and spoke. ''Has anyone told you, you have a serious impulse control problem?'' This was followed with another series of coughs and a weak smile.

Jack paced over, pushing fellow Rouges aside and placed a hand on The Riddler's shoulder. ''Hello Eddie Boy.'' Joker gave a warm smile.

Edward wiped some crimson onto a question-marked handkerchief and spoke slowly. '' How are we Jack?'' Edward smiled.

''Obviously, not as good as you are my friend.'' Jack started to laugh.

Edward spun and sat upright, fixing his green question-marked blazer, which was ripped down the side, showing a clear sign that there was something more to this senseless beating. ''Always time for jokes, things never change.'' Edward laughed.

Jack helped Edward onto his feet. ''Now tell me, what happened to you? Do I have to get my crowbar out and hurt somebody?''

Edward laughed and raised an arm. ''You could say that Jackie Boy, you could say that.''

Jack's eyebrow raised as he leaned closer to Edward. ''And who might it be?''

Edward pulled Jack aside from the rest of the Rouges and whispered to him. ''Jack, it's him, again.''

Jack's blue eyes widened at the sentence. ''Oh dear, what now?''

''Batman, it's the Batman. He's threatened by my intelligence, he always has been. Now enough is enough, I think it's time we reduce the famous Bat to a blubbering mess for all of Gotham to see.''

''All right Edward, I'm more than happy to help.''

''How about it, friends?'' Jack turned to face the Rouges. ''It's judgement day for the Batman, it's time we fight!''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Step Up, Step Up!

Joker walked through the stormy Gotham streets, twirling his half melted crowbar in his right hand and his signature deck of cards in his left. His purple tailcoat blew violently in the stormy weather as he entered his abandoned warehouse. He took off his purple hat, threw it into the vast darkness and proceeded to walk up to his private function. To where he saw the most beautiful creature he set his eyes upon.

''Good evening Jack.'' The seductive tone came from the red velvet chair, scared by various knife attacks to the back of the chair. What little light that supported the very open 'office' shone against the woman's long, crimson hair and a very revealing figure.

Joker stumbled back words. ''My, my and what do we have here?''

''A goddess, for all that is pure on this earth!'' Ivy stood up and faced the quite startled clown. ''How are you Jack?'' She smiled.

Joker embraced Pamela. ''Better now that you're here, beautiful.'' Jack smiled.

Pamela gave a light laugh. ''Oh Jack, you have a way with words.'' Her lips brushed past Napier's. His crimson lips grew into a wide grin.

''Why are you here Pamela?'' Jack asked. ''Not that I'm complaining.'' Jack added.

''Well Jack,'' Pamela ran her hand down Jack's chest. ''I need something.''

Jack looked perplexed. ''What do you need Pamela?''

''Well, in retrospect,'' Pamela moved in closer to Jack. ''I need you.''

Suddenly Pamela's rose lips met Jack's quite startled blood red lips. Her gentle hands rand down the clown's back and up past the funny man's scared chest.

Jack pulled back, confused of what just happened. ''Wow, wow, wow…..What?''

Pamela smirked. ''Are you complaining funny boy?''

Jack pulled Pamela back in and grinned. ''Of course not my dear.''

He then stopped and asked. ''Are you sure about this Pamela?''

Ivy then placed her emerald finger on Jack's blood red lips and whispered. ''Shhh, Jack. You talk too much.''

The next morning Jack woke up-side down under his desk, his head was fuzzy and he was groggy. He moaned as he stood up, it took a minute to figure out what happened last night. He searched the room and found a single red rose in a pot with a note beside it. ''_I hope you enjoyed last night clown, I'll see you soon. – Pamela.''_

Jack read the note and laughed to himself. ''Well I must have had some 'fun' last night.''

Just then Joker turned around and saw a Batarang, lying on the floor.

''My old friend, paying a visit are we?'' He picked the Batarang up and looked around the warehouse but saw no sign of the Bat.

Something kept scrambling Joker's mind, Pamela. Her perfectly sculpted face was stuck in his mind. Was he missing her? Surely not, or was he just denying it to himself? Joker sighed and picked up a tipped over, half emptied whiskey bottle and promptly drank its contents.

Jack didn't always drink but he thought it was a right time to do so. He realised his half-melted crowbar was missing. ''Oh god, where is it!'' He screamed. ''Crowbar, oh crowbar, where are you?'' Jack spoke like he was talking to a pet. ''Where the hell is my damn crowbar!''

Joker looked around and saw the red rose, sitting on the desk and thought about her. Just then he got a phone call. He picked up the phone.

''Hello Jack.'' It was Edward; he could hear the narcissism in his voice.

''What is it Riddler?'' Jack's voice was sharp.

''Meet me in my hideout, now.'' The line went dead. Joker looked at the phone and spoke to himself.

''Very complicated fellow isn't he?'' He chuckled to himself, stepped down, grabbed his tailcoat and left the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riddle Me This?

Joker had a bad feeling that something bad had happened; it was not the same Edward Nygma he knew who had called him, Edward was full of stress and worry, this wasn't good.

Jack walked up to the door of Riddler's hideout. It was hard not to notice the big green question mark on the door, the dot at the bottom was a spy hole

Jack banged his fist on the door violently, ''Oh Eddie Boy!'' He sang.

The door opened and Edward stood, heavy bags formed under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping again. Jack smelled a hint smell of alcohol, he knew Edward never drank, something must be wrong.

''Edward?'' Jack spoke. ''What happened?''

''She's gone Jack.'' Edward spoke bluntly.

''Who?''

''Selena. She's gone.''

Jack did not expect Edward to be so concerned over one woman, but he had a hunch at where she was.

''What happened Edward?''

''It's the Bat, he poisoned her mind, telling her false things about I and how I would destroy her. I am going to make him drool like the pathetic excuse of a hero that he is.''

''And how can I be of assistance Eddie?'' Jack knew the feeling of having Batman destroy his life. This made The Joker taste blood in his mouth.

''Well I need help to get my Kitten back and you, my deranged psychopath are going to help me get the Bat so I can get the information I require.'' Edward looked Jack in the eyes and spoke slowly.'' By any means necessary.''

Jack seemed intimidated by Edward's statement, this was serious. He slicked his toxic green hair back, put his white gloved hand forward and spoke.

''Okay Eddie I'll do it.'' Jack smiled and shook The Riddler's hand. Jack's hand buzzed and Edward jumped back.

''For Christ's sake Jack now is not the time for pranks!'' Riddler shouted at the now laughing clown.

The Joker fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. ''Oh Eddie you should have seen your face it was priceless! I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!'' Jack continued to laugh.

Edward waited for the laughing maniac to get back up then balled his fist and punched Joker in the nose, Joker's noise made a squeaking noise as the fist connected, he stumbled back and laughed for a moment then stopped immediately and said plainly.

''That was not funny Edward.'' Crimson spilled from the clown's nose and dripped onto his purple suit. ''Will people stop ruining my suits!'' Joker shouted.

''Oh boo-hoo Jack, you have thousands more suits just get another one.'' Edward turned and walked back in to his hideout.

''But you don't understand 'Mr. I put a question-mark on everything to look cool.' This was my favourite suit!'' Jack followed The Riddler into the hideout and saw a destroyed table, a few shattered glasses and of course, green question-marks spray painted all over.

''And I thought _**I**_was insane?'' Jack whistled.

Riddler turned around and shouted at the clown. ''I am not insane! Insanity is an illness and unless you are a qualified doctor you can clearly see that I am, infact quite healthy Jack.''

Joker turned around and shrugged. ''Well that's just like, your opinion man.''

Riddler sighed. ''No wonder I'm the intelligent one.''

''So exactly _how _do we draw out the Bat Eddie?'' Jack questioned.

''Well you are the infamous Joker, the Bat's arch nemesis. Do what you usually do.''

''Make people laugh? Because I always do that!'' Jack laughed.

''No, besides you aren't funny. The other thing you usually do Jack.''

Jack crossed his arms and huffed. ''My mother thinks I'm funny.''

''Jack your mother is dead, you killed her.'' Edward stated.

''Exactly!'' Jack erupted into a fit of laughter.

Edward was growing impatient. ''Jack, rob a bank.''

Jack stopped laughing and spoke. ''Oh alright then, I'll see what I can do.''

He stepped out the door and Edward reached out for a handshake.

''Thanks Jack.'' Joker's hand buzzer went off again, sending a shock into Edward's outstretched hand.

''Jesus Jack will you stop doing that?!'' Edward shouted.

Through Jack's laughter he said. ''I can't believe you fell for that again Eddie!''

Jack turned and made his way back to his warehouse.


End file.
